PREVENTING THE HUNGER GAMES!
by FastandFuriousRocks
Summary: For Christmas my sister, aRangersHorseLovesApples, wrote the first chapter and summary for me. Now it is my turn to finish it...


_PREVENTING THE HUNGER GAMES!_

**Wellllll I'm back guys. I am writing this for my sister for Christmas. Wow…this is weird…like really weird. I told her to give me something to write about (I didn't tell her what it was for). This is what she gave me. **

**_The Hunger Games is a good book; however Katniss should not have played Peeta in the first book. Peeta was a baker before he entered the Hunger games with Katniss. Peeta gets chosen as the male tribute, and Katniss gets chosen as tribute. While the two are inside the arena they wonder around searching for food and water. While wondering around they come across a doctor that was not a tribute. His name was DOC and he was back here from the future. He claimed he used a time machine to get here. Not sure what to make of the situation they had no choice to believe him when he brought packaged food and a laptop! The three of them wondered around the arena and asked Doc numerous questions about the future. That's when Katniss asked if he knew who was going to win the games. Doc told them that they were going to win but only if they pretended to they could not live without each other and decide to fake their deaths. Relieved that they were going to live, they did what was expected of them and finished the games. After going back to their districts, they decided to go with Doc to travel around the different years instead of being stuck in district 12. While traveling Peeta falls in love with a celebrity from 1987 and Katniss falls in love with a baseball player that was famous during the 21st century. Doc finally returns them and their newly found loves back to District 12 where they live happily ever after._**

**Erm this'll be interesting. Have faith in me guys. I can do this.**

**I don't have much experience writing fight scenes or bits of romance so hopefully I get it close to correct. *Deep Breath* Here goes nothing.**

* * *

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

BOOM!

Katniss Everdeen took off at a sprint towards the silver cornucopia, her eyes on the silver bow, and twenty-two other deadly tributes on her heels.

"Katniss! Watch out!" Peeta yelled from the tree line. Katniss had picked up an orange pack and the bow when Peeta had shouted. Spinning around, she came face to face with a boy. He lifted his sword and swung. Katniss dropped to the floor to avoid the swing, and then came back up. She caught the hilt of the sword in the crook of her bow and pulled it out of his grasp. She picked it up and ran. She ran and ran and ran some more. She ran until she could no longer feel her legs, and her breaths were coming in short, wheezing, gasps. She sunk to the ground completely exhausted. Suddenly the knobby tree she was leaning against didn't seem so bad after all. Her eyes drooped, and she fell into oblivion…

"Katniss-we-move-now-coming-" Someone was shaking her awake. Why wouldn't they leave her alone? She was exhausted and even the thought of getting up made her even more tired. She whimpered. Everything hurt, and whoever this was had moved her. He swung her up into his arms and carried her.

"Hang on, Katniss. We are almost there."

"It hurts." She whispered.

"I know. I know. Just hang on. You'll be fine." His voice was soothing…

Finally she was set down again. Cold water was trickled over her shoulder. What? Why? She was fine wasn't she? Then she remembered the pain. The pain nearly knocked her back unconscious, but she fought back. She forced her heavy lids opened before quickly shutting them against the light. Slower this time, she squinted against the sun until they adjusted.

A young man was in front of her. She didn't recognize him. He wasn't a tribute was he? No. His clothing was different. His white shirt and red sleeveless jacket were not like the black clothing of the tributes.

"Wh - who are you? Why are you helping me?"

"Marty. Why wouldn't I? You're hurt."

She managed a thank you before the darkness claimed her again.

* * *

"Doc! She's gone again!" Marty cried urgently.

Peeta and the Doc came running. "We have to get her into the car."

"But you still haven't told us why you're here!" Peeta called from behind them. Marty and the scientist were laying Katniss in the backseat.

"We'll explain on the way! Just get in the car!"

Peeta climbed into the back. Katniss was lying across both seats with her head in his lap.

"Now will you tell us who you are and why you're here?"

"We're time travelers from about two hundred years ago. We've come to bring you to our time. We need to prevent the Hunger Games from ever happening, and you two are the only ones who can change the past to prevent the future.

* * *

**This was…interesting. I don't know if I can continue this. OH I KNOW! YOU GET TO FINISH IT SIS! YUP THAT'S RIGHT! MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND looking forward to your update! ^_^**


End file.
